


Honeymoon

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mystery, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jack and the Doctor continue their honeymoon, this time in the 51st Century.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my series _The Captain!Verse_. Unlike most of my stories this **Cannot Be Read As A Stand Alone!** You really need to read at least[ _Memories of War_ [Adult]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1839391/chapters/3952969) and [_Ceremonies & Commitments_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855777) for a lot of it to make sense.

  
****[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/00026c5a/)   
banner by [](http://locker-monster.livejournal.com/profile)[**locker_monster**](http://locker-monster.livejournal.com/) & [](http://whogate.livejournal.com/profile)[**whogate**](http://whogate.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Title:** _Honeymoon – Chapter One: A New Hope_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:** The wonderful, brilliant, fantastic [perception_filter](http://knm1234.livejournal.com/). Without whom my stories would be sorely lacking. I must also credit George Lucas, as much of the dialog is straight out of the movie _Star Wars_. To quote the Doctor: "The original one, before Lucas edited and improved it to death." Sorry George – I do love you.  
 **Series:** _The Captain!Verse_  
It is a sequel to [ _Prelude in Paradise_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856970).  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten  
 **Rating:** Adult If under 18yrs, do not read!  
 **Genre:** Smut, Slash, Romance   
 **Warnings:** Explicit sex, mind sex  


**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FICTION HERE** : This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T Davies, the BBC, George Lucas, Lucas Films, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

The Movie _Star Wars_ has always been dear to my heart, as I met my husband at a _Star Wars_ Convention back in high school in 1977. _I know, I'm really dating myself._ Enjoy!

_Honeymoon_  
_Chapter One: A New Hope_

_"Next stop: the 51st Century."_

********

"Now, this is the way I remember it," Jack confirmed as they stepped out of the TARDIS into the crowd of scantily clad beings of all races. "What's the name of our hotel again?"

"Buntia Niya," the Doctor informed. He had picked the swankiest hotel on Pleasure Planet Three, wanting to go all-out for Jack. "It means beautiful night in Venusion."

They headed toward the largest hotel on the block and entered the lobby with their bags. The front side of the hotel was fifty stories high with an outer wall of all glass panels. Every fourth panel was stained glass and depicted beings of different races performing sex acts. The hotel rooms lined the other three walls, with a glass teleport in the middle of each wall, on each floor. They walked up to the gleaming sapphire crystal front desk to check in.

"Welcome to Buntia Niya," the cheerful desk clerk said. She was human in appearance, but her eyes were a deep purple. "How may I please you today?"

"Dr. John and Capt. Jack Harkness-Lord," he informed the clerk. She started to look up their names.

"Harkness-Lord?" Jack whispered to his husband with raised eyebrows.

"Harkness-Smith just didn't sound right and I want it to be special." The Doctor took Jack's left hand and kissed his ring.

"Well, I love it," Jack agreed with a grin, and then he leaned in close and whispered so only his husband would hear. "So now you really are my Lord." The Doctor blushed and shivered at the same time.

The clerk scanned their DNA and coded their hotel room door. She teleported their bags and then asked the bellman to take them up to their room.

********

The Doctor had booked them into the honeymoon suite of course. It took up the whole top floor of one side of the hotel. The first room was a living room of sorts with sofas, chairs, a huge holovid, a dining table that could seat eight, and a full computerised bar, programmed with every drink known in over a hundred systems.

The en-suite was huge, with a shower area that would easily hold six people and could switch from water to sonic or even hot air for drying off. There were two different tubs. The larger round one reminded Jack of a hot tub he had back in the 1970's. _'Some things never change,'_ he mused. The other tub was more intimate, built for two with air and water jets.

Their bedroom had the biggest bed Jack had ever seen, and that was saying something. It was round with a red canopy over it made of a silky material. There were six posts made of a deep red wood. Jack launched himself backwards onto the bed and only bounced a little.

"Oooo, shock-absorbing mattress," Jack commented as he rolled around on the bed.

"Yes, but not totally," the Doctor teased. "You've got to be able to get some rhythm going."

Jack laughed. It was rare that his husband flirted so suggestively like that. "Do you want to take it for a test run?"

"Definitely, but let's get unpacked first."

Jack got off the bed and went straight to the side pockets of his suitcase. "This is all I think we need to unpack right now." Jack pulled out black velvet ropes as he sent an image to his husband of the first time they had ever used them.

They had a wonderful and exhausting first night together.

********

" _Star Wars_?" Jack looked at the Doctor with surprise.

They had been taking turns picking out what they wanted to do. Jack had wanted to have sex in a zero-gravity chamber. The Doctor had to admit that it had been rather fun. Then he had picked going to the History of Love museum, which had half the exhibits wrong. Next Jack picked the live sex show the hotel put on. That had made him a bit uncomfortable, but also very hot for Jack. He was sure that was Jack's intention anyway. Now it was his turn again.

It was their last day on the planet, so he wanted to do something he had never done before. He picked participating in a holoprogram of _Star Wars_.

"You said I could pick anything I wanted." The Doctor tried not to sound defensive. "You know I've always liked _Star Wars_. The original one, before Lucas edited and improved it to death."

"Oh, I know." Jack laughed and shook his head. "You made us watch it so many times I could quote it word for word. What is it about that movie that you like so much anyway?"

"Well," the Doctor said stalling. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to decide if he was willing to admit the truth. In their wedding vows he had promised to share all that he was with Jack. _'Might as well start now,'_ he thought. "I had a crush on one of the characters."

"You use to make Rose and me watch it with you over and over, because you had a crush on one of the characters?" Jack laughed at the Doctor's shy nod. "I was only with you two for under a year and we must have watched it several dozen times. You must have had a really _**big**_ crush. Let me guess, Princess Leia?"

"No." He tried not to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable, but Jack must have sensed it, because he stopped laughing.

"Who then?" His question wasn't teasing, just interested.

"Han Solo," the Doctor admitted looking down at his shoes.

"Why Han, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Dark hair, blue eyes, handsome face, bit of a scoundrel, liked to skirt the law, but with a good heart and would gladly risk his life for his friends." The Doctor looked straight into Jack's eyes. "Remind you of someone?"

Jack swallowed hard and felt the butterflies take off in his stomach. He thought back to all those nights in the viewing room with Rose and his last Doctor, watching the holovid of _Star Wars_. He saw it now from a completely different perspective.

"You always sat between us," he said, as if it explained everything.

"What?"

"You always sat between Rose and me. I thought it was because you were trying to keep me away from Rose, but you would sit with your whole side pressed against me from shoulder to knee. It would drive me spare. I would have to call it an early night so I could go wank." Jack studied the Doctor, who had the good grace to look apologetic. "I thought you had no clue what you were doing to me, but you knew, didn't you?"

"It was kind of hard not to with those pheromones of yours." The Doctor cupped his husband's cheek in his hand and stroked it with his thumb. "If it helps, you weren't the only one that had to take matters in hand."

"I wish you had come to me."

"I was too much of a coward back then, too broken." The Doctor's thumb stroked across his lover's lips before he leaned in for a tender kiss.

"So, who are you going to be, Obi Wan Kenobi?" Jack asked with a smile once the kiss ended.

"No, Luke." This made Jack laugh.

"You do know Luke carried a blaster gun?" Jack smirked. "Although, you and I are going to be the only living beings in the holochamber. Every other character will just be holograms."

"I still wouldn't feel right carrying one." The Doctor started writing down the changes to the script he wanted. "Besides, you said we could reprogram it anyway we want to, right?"

"So what about the light sabre?"

"Oh, I'm **good** at sword fighting." The Doctor grinned and pretended to swing a sword. "Saved the world from the Sycorax in a swordfight once."

"Yeah, and lost your hand in the process."

"I still won." He grinned. "And it's a good thing I did lose my hand or you and I might not be married right now."

They spent some time working out the changes they wanted to make to the original script and then headed to the holochambers. The hostess was obviously of the same race as the front desk clerk as her eyes were also purple. She was cheerful and asked lots of questions to pin down their wishes. She assured them that the holoprogram was interactive and would work around them if they wanted to improvise. They decided to start the program at the point where Luke and Han first met.

They sat through the "safety briefing" and the "does and don'ts" vid, which weren't as boring as the Doctor thought they were going to be, and picked out their safe phrase that would end the program early if they wanted or needed to. Finally, they were taken to different dressing rooms to get changed into their costumes.

********

The Doctor, dressed in his Luke Skywalker costume, walked into the cantina with Obi Wan Kenobi, R2D2, and C3PO. He looked around at all the different aliens, noticing that they weren't exactly the same as in the movie. They seemed more plausible somehow. He had been concentrating so much on the aliens that it startled him a bit when the bartender spoke.

"We don't serve their kind here!" the bartender shouted pointing to Luke's/the Doctor's androids.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here."

"Listen, why don't you wait out by the speeder," the Doctor told C3PO. "We don't want any trouble."

"I heartily agree with you, sir." C3PO and R2D2 went back outside.

Obi Wan was standing next to Chewbacca, an eight-foot-tall, savage-looking creature resembling a huge bush baby monkey with fierce fangs. His large eyes dominated a fur-covered face and softend his otherwise awesome appearance. Over his matted, brown and black furry body he wore two chrome bandoliers, and little else. The Doctor was intrigued by how much more realistic he looked than in the movies.

Obi Wan spoke to the Wookiee, pointing to Luke several times during his conversation. The Doctor got a drink and quietly sipped it, looking over the crowd, studying all the different alien races. A large creature with a mouth like a baboon's backside gave the Doctor a rough shove.

"Negola dewaghi woldudger?!?" the creature said. The Doctor was surprised that the TARDIS hadn't translated it. That either meant it was cussing or the words were nonsense. He suspected it was the latter, after all George Lucas didn't really speak alien languages.

The hideous creature was obviously drunk, so he tried to ignore it and turned back to his drink. A grubby human with a malformed face joined the belligerent monstrosity.

"He doesn't like you," the human said.

"Sorry."

"I don't like you either. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems."

"I'll be careful then." The Doctor tried not to smile at the familiar dialog, knowing what was going to happen next.

"You'll be dead." Obi Wan moved in behind the Doctor and tried to calm the human.

"This little one isn't worth the effort. Come let me buy you something."

Even knowing what was coming, the Doctor was startled by the yell and then the blow when the creature's arm hit him. He flew through the air and landed on a table that crashed to the ground. He pretended that it hurt, but the table had been padded and its fall absorbed the shock.

When he looked up, Obi Wan had already dispatched the two ruffians and replaced his light sabre.

"This is Chewbacca," Obi Wan said pointing to the Wookiee. "He's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs." The Doctor followed Obi Wan and Chewbacca to a booth where Han/Jack was sitting.

This was the first he had seen Jack in his Han outfit and the sight made his breath hitch. His tan shirt was skin-tight with a deep v-neck collar that showed off his chest. He had a black utility waistcoat over it with lots of pockets. His dark navy blue trousers had a red strip down both sides. They were also tight fitted and showed off every muscle. His belt was made of leather with many silver buckles and was slung low on his hips. He had his feet up on the table, showing off his black leather boots that came up high on his calf. The Doctor may not like guns, but the leather holster strapped low on Jack's thigh and around is leg just above his knee, looked sexy on him. Jack looked so good he wanted to _take_ him over the table. He swallowed to wet his dry throat.

"Han Solo," Jack said as he swung his feet off the table and stood up to shake their hands. "I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship," Obi Wan said.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Jack said with surprise.

"Should I have?" Obi Wan asked.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Jack made it sound like it should have been common knowledge. The Doctor tried to keep from smiling at Jack's acting. "I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the _big_ Corellian ships now." Jack spread his arms wide. "She's fast enough for you, old man." Jack looked at him and not Obi Wan when he said _old man_. It was getting harder not to laugh. "What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers," said Obi Wan. "Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked."

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any _Imperial_ entanglements."

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it?" Jack grinned and acted cocky. He seemed to really be getting into his role. "And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance."

"Ten thousand?!" the Doctor shouted. He wasn't going to let Jack outdo his acting. "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's going to fly it, kid? You?"

_'From old man to kid in less than a minute,'_ the Doctor thought with amusement. He was so going to give it to Jack once they were alone. "You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen this."

"We haven't that much with us," Obi Wan informed. "But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen, huh?" Jack pretended to think this over. "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay ninety-four."

"Ninety-four," Obi Wan repeated before he grabbed the Doctor's arm and stood up.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork," Jack informed. They turned around to see four Imperial stormtroopers looking at the dead bodies and asking the bartenders some questions. The bartender pointed to their booth. The stormtroopers looked over at the booth, but Luke and Obi Wan were already gone.

The Doctor mentally sent Jack his love as he headed out the door.

********

Jack sat at one of the back booths of the cantina and watched the multitude of odd aliens mill about. He ran his hands down his trouser leg, feeling the tight material. He really liked his outfit. It fit perfectly and made him feel sexy. He was very glad they had decided to buy their costumes instead of renting them. He definitely wanted to wear it again. He could hardly wait until the Doctor showed up so he could see him in his Luke outfit.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell and he saw the Doctor fly across the room and crash into a table. He almost jumped up and ran over there, but he remembered that the hostess assured them that all fights were choreographed and all falls were cushioned. When he saw the Doctor get up, he let out a long breath he didn't realise he was holding. He put his feet up on the table and tried to relax.

As the Doctor, Obi Wan and Chewie approached, he took a hard look at his husband. His off-white tunic was wrapped tighter then he remembered Luke's being and the v-neck was definitely lower, showing off his pale freckled chest. His very messy hair was sticking up at all angles, begging for Jack's fingers to run thought it. He could see that the Doctor's eyes were roving over him with the same hunger. He could hardly wait until they could be alone.

Jack ran through his dialog with ease, hamming it up a bit. He loved his husband's expression when he looked at him instead of Obi Wan when he said "old man." He almost laughed when the Doctor claimed "I'm not such a bad pilot myself."

The Doctor was giving as good as he got, which made Jack grin. He watched his husband's tight rear as he walked away with Obi Wan. He felt a wave of love flow into his mind from the Doctor as he was leaving. He returned it and added an image of them kissing each other hard. The Doctor smiled over his shoulder at Jack as he headed out the door.

Jack sent Chewie off to get the Falcon ready and sat back down to wait for his cue for the scene with Greedo. He was excited about it as it was one of his favourite scenes. He finally saw him and started to stand up.

"Going somewhere, Solo?" the green alien said. He reminded Jack a little of the Vinvocci, but with big ears and a longer nose.

"Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money." Jack sat down and the alien sat across from him holding a gun on him.

"It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you." Greedo sounded happy about that. "You're lucky I found you first."

"Yeah, but this time I've got the money." Jack was really enjoying this. He had one foot back up and was fondling his blaster gun under the table. _'I wonder if they'll let me keep the gun?'_ he thought. _'But will the Doctor let me keep it? That's the real question.'_

"If you give it to me, I might forget I found you." Greedo raised the gun threateningly.

"I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba..."

"Jabba's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser."

"Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" Jack knew a lot about smugglers. He had to deal with them in the Time Agency and he'd met many bounty hunters like Greedo.

"You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship."

"Over my dead body." _'Especially since my ship is a TARDIS,'_ Jack mused.

"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time."

"Yes, I'll bet you have," Jack grinned.

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the alien's chest. Jack pulled his smoking gun from beneath the table as the other patrons looked on in bemused amazement. He got up and started out of the cantina, flipping the bartender some coins as he left.

"Sorry about the mess."

********

The Doctor, Obi Wan and the droids, C3PO and R2D2, met Chewbacca at Docking Bay ninety-four. Resting in the middle of the bay was a large, roundish, beat-up, pieced-together starship docked under a huge hole in the ceiling.

"What a piece of junk," the Doctor said. Really he thought it was a marvel of human imagination. He saw Jack stroll down the boarding ramp, looking as cocky and sexy as ever.

"She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid." Jack looked straight at the Doctor. "I've added some special modifications myself."

_'Like a door to the cockpit, so we can have some privacy,'_ the Doctor mused.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here." The group rushed up the gangplank, passing a grinning Jack. The Doctor really wanted to kiss him.

Chewbacca settled into the pilot's chair and started the mighty engines of the Falcon.

Jack looked up from the gangplank to see Imperial stormtroopers rushing into the docking bay. Several of the troopers fired at him as he ducked into the spaceship.

"Stop that ship!" shouted the leader of the stormtroopers. "Blast 'em!"

Jack drew his laser pistol and shot off a couple of blasts which forced the stormtroopers to dive for safety. The ship's engines whined as he hit the release button that slammed the overhead entry shut.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Jack yelled as he entered the ship. The Millennium Falcon flew up and out into space.

"Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel," 3PO commented.

Jack climbed into the pilot's chair next to Chewbacca, who chattered away as he pointed to something on the radar scope. Jack pretended to frantically type information into the ship's computer.

"It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed." Jack continued his calculations as the Doctor and Obi Wan made their way into the cramped cockpit. "Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off."

"Why don't you outrun them?" the Doctor asked. "I thought you said this thing was fast. It rides like a Chula ship." He seemed to be enjoying teasing Jack about the ship.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few manoeuvres." Jack grinned wiggled his eyebrow at the Doctor. "We'll lose them!"

Just then the Imperial cruisers fired at the ship and it shuddered as an explosion flashed outside the window.

"Here's where the fun begins!" Jack smiled his megawatt smile and slapped his hands together.

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Obi Wan asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." The ship began to rock violently as a laser hit it.

"Are you kidding?" The Doctor was hamming it up now. "At the rate they're gaining..."

"Travelling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" Jack knew it was irking the Doctor to be called boy, but if you counted the two thousand years Jack was buried under Cardiff, he was more than twice the Doctor's age and he loved to rub it in.

A red warning light began to flash as the ship was hit by another blast.

"What's that flashing?" the Doctor asked.

"We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed." The galaxy brightened and they moved faster, almost as if crashing a barrier. Stars became streaks as the ship made the jump into hyperspace. The Millennium Falcon zoomed into infinity in less than a second.

********

The Doctor was practicing with the light saber and a small "seeker" robot in the crew's rec area. He was having a lot of fun seeing how many he could deflect. He had programmed the holocomputer to give him a bit of a challenge and not just let him win. He was hitting far more than he missed which pleased him. Obi Wan suddenly turned away from the Doctor and sat down. He seemed almost faint.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced." Obi Wan hugged himself and shivered. "I fear something terrible has happened." Obi Wan rubbed his forehead. He seemed to drift into a trance, then he fixed his gaze on the Doctor. "You'd better get on with your exercises."

Jack entered the room and the Doctor could sense his attention on him.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em." Jack walked over and sat down in one of the many chairs.

The Doctor went back to practicing and tried to ignore the feel of Jack's eyes on him.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." It was hard to keep from laughing at how much Jack sounded like Han. "Anyway, we should be at Alderaan in about half an hour."

In one corner 3PO was watching Chewbacca and R2 play a game in which three-dimensional holographic figures moved along a chess-type board. Chewie and the two robots were sitting around a lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Each side of the table had a small computer monitor embedded in it. Chewie seemed very pleased with himself as he rested his lanky fur-covered arms over his head.

"Now be careful, R2," 3PO advised.

R2 immediately reached up and tapped the computer with his stubby, clawed hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to a new square and attack another of the figures. A frown crossed Chewbacca's face and he began to yell gibberish at the tiny robot. 3PO interceded on behalf of his small companion and began to argue with the huge Wookiee.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you." 3PO sounded defensive.

Jack interrupted them. "Let him have it. Hasn't anyone ever told you, it's not wise to upset a Wookiee?"

"But sir," 3PO countered. "Nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that."

"I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, R2. Let the Wookiee win."

The Doctor chuckled at the famous line which broke his concentration and the seeker-bot zapped him. Jack laughed at him as he rubbed his bum.

********

Jack entered the main area of the ship and saw the Doctor practicing with his light sabre. He looked so handsome and heroic wielding that sword. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He delivered his lines on cue and continued to watch his husband's muscles move as he swung the light sabre. He laughed when it zapped his bum and figured that was a good time to interrupt.

"Well, kid. Why don't you take a break for a little while?" Jack said as he sent an image of what he would rather be doing into the Doctor's mind. "I could use your help with something."

The Doctor readily agreed and followed him out of the room, down the corridor, and into a storage cupboard. They were on each other the moment the door shut, kissing and fondling in desperation.

"Goddess, I've wanted to do that for the last two hours," Jack panted into his husband's neck once the kiss broke. "We don't have much time, but I just couldn't stand not kissing you a moment longer."

"I know how you feel. You look so damn hot in that outfit," the Doctor confessed. "I wanted to have you over one of the tables back at the bar."

The Doctor quickly opened Jack's trousers and wrapped his hand around his rock hard cock stroking quickly. Jack followed suit and soon they were jerking each other off in perfect sync as they devoured each other's mouths.

It wasn't long before the Doctor's cry of bliss was muffled by Jack's mouth and he felt the ecstasy flood his mind sending him over the edge.

Once their breathing slowed down, Jack noticed a small light flashing on the far side of his Vortex Manipulator. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."

They used a cleaning rag to wipe themselves off and then straightened their costumes. Jack stepped out first and headed for the cockpit. Chewbacca appeared a moment later and they both got strapped in.

"Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in the sub-light engines." Jack flipped a switch and pulled back on a control lever. Outside the cockpit window stars began streaking past, seemed to decrease in speed, and then stop. Suddenly the starship began to shudder and violently shook about. Asteroids began to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship.

"What the...? We've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. It's not on any of the charts."

The Wookiee flipped off several controls and seemed very cool in the emergency. The Doctor made his way into the bouncing cockpit.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Our position is correct, except... no Alderaan!" Jack shouted.

"What do you mean? Where is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." Jack delivered the lines perfectly and it made the Doctor smile.

********

They chased the small fighter craft that passed them to the Death Star and both acted surprised by its size. They got caught in the tractor beam right on schedule and decided to hide in the smugglers holds. Of course Jack had the Doctor with him instead of Chewbacca. Their kissing and fondling was much less frantic after their tension release in the cupboard. It ended sooner than they would have liked, but it was time to rescue the Princess. Although, Obi Wan and the rest didn't know that yet.

The Doctor was a bit surprised that three storm-troopers entered the Falcon to investigate instead of the two that were in the script, but they quickly knocked them out. They didn't notice that one of the troopers was bleeding real blood.

They made it to the Gantry office dressed in the uniforms from the storm-troopers they'd knocked out and then took out the guards. Chewie hit one and Jack blasted the other.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!" The Doctor said the line with more anger than Luke had used and Jack thought maybe his Time Lord didn't like how much he was enjoying shooting people, even if they were just holograms.

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

"We found the computer outlet, sir," 3PO said to Obi Wan.

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network." Obi Wan fed some information into the computer once R2 connected and a map of the city appeared on the monitor. He began to inspect it carefully. 3PO and R2 looked over the control panel and R2 found something that made him whistle wildly.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here," 3PO stated. "He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." The computer monitor flashed readouts. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." Ben studied the data on the monitor readout.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone." Obi Wan patted the Doctor on the shoulder.

"Whatever you say. I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already." Jack slumped into one of the chairs by the console.

Obi Wan adjusted the light sabre on his belt and silently stepped out of the command office.

"Remember, Luke, the Force will be with you... always." With that he disappeared down a long grey hallway. Chewbacca barked a comment and Jack shook his head in agreement.

"Boy you said it, Chewie," Jack said looking at the Doctor. "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man," the Doctor insisted.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble." Jack's mind flashed on all the trouble his lover had got them into over the years and it made him smile.

"I didn't hear you give any ideas."

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up." Jack was having trouble keeping his mind on the scene. All he really wanted to do was be alone with his husband. He was definitely going to propose they end the holoprogram early. Suddenly, R2 began to whistle and beeped a blue streak. The Doctor went over to him.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says _I found her,_ and keeps repeating, _She's here,_ " 3PO informed.

"Well,... who has he found?" the Doctor asked.

"Princess Leia," 3PO replied.

"The princess? She's here?" The Doctor seemed to be getting into this scene, but Jack had already decided to shorten it.

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated." 3PO said.

"Oh, no! We've got to do something. The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message..." The Doctor paused, probably waiting for Jack to say his line. When he stayed quiet the Doctor kept going. "We've got to help her. They're going to execute her."

"Better her than me," Jack leaned back in the chair and sent an image of the Doctor on his knees in front of him. He saw his husband shiver and it made him smile wickedly.

"She's rich." The Doctor grinned and raised his eyebrow. "Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..."

"What?" Jack asked with as much innuendo as he could muster in a single word.

"Well more wealth that you can imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!" Jack very pointedly ran his eyes up and down his husband's body as he licked his lips. He suddenly stood up and grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Come on, let's discuss my reward in private."

He led them into the restroom in the back of the Gantry office and shut the door behind them.

"Screwdriver it," Jack ordered as he pulled down the black turtleneck collar the Doctor was wearing under his armor and started sucking on his neck. Grabbing the sonic screwdriver out of his hip pouch, the Doctor deadlocked the door between pants.

"I want your mouth on me so badly." Jack grabbed the Doctor's hand and placed it on the white storm-trooper armor covering his groin. "Do you know how to get this thing off? Now!"

"I think I can manage it. Sit down." The Doctor pushed Jack onto the toilet seat and turned his screwdriver on first one of his hips, then the other. The armor plate pulled off easily, exposing Jack's black boxer briefs that the hostess insisted he wear.

"We're not going to have a lot of time," Jack said pulling himself out of his briefs and stroking his cock as the Doctor soniced his own armor plate off.

"Don't worry, _Han_." The Doctor got on his knees between his lover's legs. "I know how to make it quick."

He wasted no time enveloping Jack's cock in his mouth. Jack gripped his husband's hair and could feel that he was jerking himself off as he sucked him. The dual pleasure was as exquisite as ever and he was close in no time. He wanted his lover to come with him, so he sent an image he knew would really get him hot. He sent a scene of him fucking the Doctor over the Millennium Falcon's cockpit console. It was the one scene his husband had specifically requested. The Doctor moaned around his cock and sucked harder, sending Jack over the edge, with him not far behind.

When he could catch his breath, he pulled the Doctor up and kissed him deeply, relishing the taste of himself in his husband's mouth. They cleaned each other up and reattached the armour plates before exiting the restroom. Jack couldn't help the smutty grin on his face as they walked out. Fortunately, the holoprogrammers had the good sense to not have the other characters react to what just went on in the restroom.

"Well, let's go rescue a princess," Jack said with conviction and a huge smile.

[ Chapter Two: The Empire Strikes Jack](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1857105/chapters/3996312)

**Please tell me how you liked it, so I can stop worrying.**


	2. The Empire Strikes Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Jack and the Doctor continue their honeymoon, this time in the 51st Century, but dark forces are working behind the scenes.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that the ending to this story and what happens next in the Captain!Verse are _**all**_ **[ _RoyalLadyEmma's_](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/)** ** _fault_ ,** so don't get mad at me, because she feed my plot bunnies without permission. Love you, Emma. Enjoy!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/00026c5a/)  
  
banner by [](http://locker-monster.livejournal.com/profile)[**locker_monster**](http://locker-monster.livejournal.com/) & [ ](http://whogate.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://whogate.livejournal.com/) **whogate**

 

 **DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FICTION HERE** : This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T Davies, the BBC, George Lucas, Lucas Films, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

_"Well, let's go rescue a princess." Jack said with conviction and a huge smile._

**_Chapter Two: The Empire Strikes Jack_ **

Jack and the Doctor were both really enjoying the holoprogram. The rescue scene was going according to script. Jack, the Doctor, Chewie and Princess Leia were all trapped in the corridor outside Leia's former cell.

Leia and the Doctor crouched together in an alcove for protection as Jack and Chewbacca continued to exchange fire with the troops. They were barely able to keep the stormtroopers at bay at the far end of the hallway. The laser fire was very intense and smoke filled the narrow cell corridor.

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" Jack asked.

"This is some rescue," Leia commented. "When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains, sweetheart." Jack pointed to the Doctor and smiled. His husband managed a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders. The princess grabbed Chewie's gun and fired at a small grate in the wall next to Jack, almost frying him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack shouted.

"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, flyboy." She threw Chewie's gun back to him and jumped through the narrow opening as Jack and Chewbacca looked on in amazement. Chewbacca sniffed the garbage chute and growled.

"Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell!" Jack kicked the Wookiee in the rear. "Get in there and don't worry about it," Jack shouted as Chewie jumped into the hole. He leaned over to the Doctor. "Wonderful girl. Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her," he said with a wink and smile.

"Yes, she reminds me of Donna." The Doctor smiled back.

"Me to." Jack kissed him quickly before shoving him in the chute and following close behind. Jack tumbled into a large room filled with garbage and murky water.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea," Jack stated sarcastically, hamming it up again. "What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here!"

"It could be worse," Leia commented.

A loud, horrible, inhuman moan worked its way up from the murky depths. Chewbacca let out a terrified howl and began to back away. Jack stood fast with his laser pistol drawn, while the Wookiee was cowering near one of the walls.

"It's worse," Jack stated.

********

They ran through their lines quickly and soon the Doctor was yanked under the garbage filled water.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Jack shouted pretending to try and get to the Doctor. He surfaced with a gasp of air, a thrashing of limbs, and a tentacle wrapped around his throat.

"Luke!" Leia shouted extended a long pipe toward him. "Luke, Luke, grab a hold of this."

"Blast it, will you!" the Doctor shout to Jack.

"Where?"

"Anywhere!" Jack fired his gun downward as the Doctor was pulled back into the muck by the slimy tentacle.

"Luke! Luke!" Jack shouted again. This time the Doctor was staying under much longer as Jack dug through the debris. When he didn't reappear after almost a minute, Jack started to panic. _'It's been too long,'_ he thought as he frantically tried to find his husband. "Doctor, answer me! Doc!"

Suddenly, the walls of the garbage receptacle shuddered and moved in a couple of inches, and then everything was deathly quiet. Jack was a second away from shouting the safe phrase to end the program when, with a rush of bubbles and muck, the Doctor bobbed to the surface.

Jack grabbed his husband in a tight hug, shaking with fear and relief. "I thought for a minute you were going to change your face on me," Jack whispered, his voice deep with emotion.

"I can hold my breath a lot longer than you apes can," the Doctor whispered back teasingly. "Respiratory bypass, remember?"

"Well, don't ever scare me like that again." Jack let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"I can't promise that," he stated, his expression turning serious. "But I will try."

"What happened?" Leia asked, getting them back on script.

"I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared."

"I've got a very bad feeling about this," Jack mused, delivering the line with a hint of humour. Before anyone could say anything else the walls began to rumble and edge inward towards the group of rebels.

********

With the help of C3PO, they got out of the deadly trash compactor and exited the garbage room into a dusty, unused hallway. Jack and the Doctor removed the stormtrooper suits and strapped on their utility belts.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." Jack put as much snark as he could into the line, making the Doctor hide a laugh. Chewie began growling and pointing at the hatch of the garbage room as he ran away.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked Chewbacca as he aimed his blaster at the hatch. "Come here, you big coward!"

"No, wait!" Leia shouted. "They'll hear!"

Jack fired at the doorway and the noise of the blast echoed relentlessly throughout the empty passageway. The Doctor simply shook his head.

"Listen. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but from now on you do as I tell you, okay?" Leia voice was condescending as she stared at Jack and then turned her back and walked away.

Jack smiled at the command in the petite young woman's voice before turning serious. "Look, your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from just one person: me."

"It's a wonder you're still alive," Leia quipped, making the Doctor smile and nod his head in agreement. She walked on down the hallway past Chewbacca. "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?"

Jack watched her walk away in her skin-tight white robes, liking that the water had turned them almost invisible. He looked at his husband and grinned.

"No reward is worth this," Jack said, then leaned in and whispered while groping the Doctor's bum. "But I'm willing to let you try."

They followed her, moving swiftly down the deserted corridor and then made their way to a bay window overlooking the Millennium Falcon. They watched as a dozen or so troops moved in and out of their ship. Leia moved toward Jack, touched his arm and pointed out the window at the ship.

"You came in that thing?" she asked. "You're braver that I thought."

"Nice!" Jack gave her a dirty look and they started off down the hallway. "Come on." They rounded a corner and ran right into twenty Imperial stormtroopers heading toward them. Both groups were taken by surprise and stopped in their tracks.

"It's them! Blast them!" shouted one of the troopers.

Without even thinking, Jack drew his laser pistol and charged the troops, firing. His blaster knocked one of the stormtroopers into the air, sending the rest running. Jack smiled and took off after the troopers.

"Chewie, get the Princess back to the ship," Jack shouted over his shoulder as the Doctor followed him down the corridor.

********

The Doctor ran after Jack as he rounded a corner. He heard a shout and laser blasts then Jack came barrelling back again, firing aimlessly behind him, followed closely by angry stormtroopers.

They rushed down a narrow hallway with the stormtroopers hot on their heels and raced toward an open hatchway, leaping through the hatch onto a narrow bridge that spanned a huge, deep shaft that seemed to go on into infinity. The bridge had been retracted into the wall of the shaft and the Doctor almost rushed into the abyss. He lost his balance on the end of the bridge just as Jack grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"How did you ever cope without me?" Jack joked and kissed him quickly.

"Not very well apparently," the Doctor mused. "I'm on my tenth life after all."

Blasts from the stormtroopers' laser guns exploded nearby, reminding them of the oncoming danger. The Doctor deflected the fire of the advancing troops with his light sabre, while Jack reached over and hit a switch that popped the hatch door shut with a resounding boom. This left them precariously perched on a short piece of bridge overhang. Laser fire from the troopers continued to hit the steel door as Jack blasted the controls with his laser pistol.

"That oughta hold them for a while," Jack confirmed.

"Quick," the Doctor shouted. "We've got to get across. Find the controls that extend the bridge."

"Oh. I think I just blasted it." Jack looked at him sheepishly and smiled.

The Doctor looked at the blasted bridge control while the stormtroopers on the opposite side of the door began making ominous drilling and pounding sounds. He was rummaging through his stormtrooper utility belt when laser fire hit the wall just beside him. Shrapnel from the blast hit the Doctor, tore his tunic, and scratched his arm.

_'I thought they said nothing could really hurt us.'_ He looked at the scratch for a moment, but decided not to say anything. He didn't want to get anybody in trouble and it was just a little scratch.

Jack aimed his laser pistol at the stormtrooper who had fired at them. He was perched on a higher bridge overhang across the abyss from them. They exchanged fire, but Jack's blaster seemed to have no effect on him. Another stormtrooper appeared and also fired. The second trooper was hit by Jack's blaster, grabbed at his chest, and knocked into the first one. They both lost their balance and plummeted down the shaft. Had Jack or the Doctor bothered to look down, they would have seen the first stormtrooper laying unconscious on what appeared to be thin air, but was really the holochamber's floor.

The Doctor pulled a thin cable from his trooper utility belt that had a grappler hook on it. He worked with the cable while Jack continued to return laser volleys as more troops arrived. Suddenly, the hatch door began to open, revealing the feet of more troops. He tossed the rope across the gorge and it wrapped itself around an outcropping of pipes. Tugging on it to make sure it was secure, he pulled Jack into his arms. Jack looked at him with love and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"For luck," Jack whispered as they pushed off and swung across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. Just as they reached the far side of the canyon, the stormtroopers broke through the hatch and began to fire at the escaping duo. Jack returned the fire before ducking into the tiny hallway.

********

"What kept you?" Leia asked as they met up with the rest of their gang near the Falcon.

"We ran into some old friends," Jack said; the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Is the ship all right?" the Doctor asked.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it." Jack was getting excited again. He knew the fun space battle scene was coming up and then he could be alone on the bridge with his husband.

The stormtroopers surrounding the ship suddenly moved away toward a commotion they heard in another corridor.

"Now's our chance. Go!" Jack started running toward the Falcon and everyone else followed. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the Doctor standing still as a statue as laser blasts hit all around him. He knew that that was in the script, but the emotions he was feeling from his husband through their merger were real horror, intense guilt, and overwhelming grief. He seemed to be in shock.

Jack turned around and ran back to his love and shook him. "Are you alright?" The Doctor blinked a couple of times and shook his head as if to clear it. "Doctor, I asked if you were alright."

"Yeah," he replied, shutting down his side of the merger so Jack could no longer feel his emotions. "I'm always alright."

"Bullshit!" Jack wasn't buying it for a minute, but they didn't have time to argue about it right then. He grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him into the ship and then into the cockpit.

Jack sat down quickly, pulled back on the controls, and the ship began to move. The dull thud of laser bolts bounced off the outside of the ship as Chewie adjusted his controls.

"I hope the old man got that tractor beam out of commission or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it," Jack commanded and Chewie growled in agreement. The Millennium Falcon powered away from the Death Star's docking bay, made a spectacular turn, and disappeared into the vastness of space.

"Chewie, go and check the power coupling for the deflector shields." Jack needed to be alone with the Doctor, if only for a moment. "And make it quick. We'll be coming up on the sentry ships soon."

The moment Chewie left, he gently gripped the Doctor's forearms and looked into his eyes. "What happened back there?" Jack asked in a soft concerned voice.

"Do you remember General Montage?" The Doctor's voice was a little shaky.

"Yeah, I remember." Jack's mind flew back to the Time War, memories of which had only been restored to him a few years ago. He and his first Doctor had fought side by side for two years. During the Battle of Arcadia they had fought under General Montage. He had been one of the Doctor's mentors at the Academy. One of the very few he had looked up to. The General had been cut down right in front of them by a sword welded by one of the Dalek's deluded allies.

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around the Doctor, knowing he must've had a flashback of the war when he'd seen Obi Wan cut down by Darth Vader. "We can stop this right here and go back to the hotel."

"No, you've been looking forward to this next scene. And I've been looking forward to the scene after that. Just... let's have Chewbacca man the other gun turret, okay?" The Doctor's voice was very calm as he opened the merger again. Jack could feel that his emotions had levelled off.

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart." Jack pulled back from him as they heard Chewbacca coming back. As he entered, Jack jumped up and grabbed Chewie's arm. "Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!"

********

The space battle went on as expected even without Luke firing the other turret. Leia had joined him in the cockpit and watched the ships fly past. He had to chuckle when he heard Jack's comment to Chewie about the ship.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together," Jack said, and then whispered, "Come on, baby. Hold together."

The Doctor was laughing by the time the battle was won.

"We did it!" Leia yelled and hugged him and he hugged back. He really did feel better.

********

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh?" Jack asked as he came into the cockpit. "You know, sometimes I even amaze myself."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Leia quipped. Jack saw the Doctor choke back a laugh. "Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape."

"Easy... you call that easy?"

"They're tracking us," she shouted.

"Not this ship, sister." His line sounded so much funnier knowing that Leia was Luke's sister. Jack tried not to laugh.

"At least the information in R2 is still intact."

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" Jack asked.

"The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found." Leia stood up and headed to the door. "It's not over yet!"

"It is for me, sister! Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess." _'I'm in it for my husband,'_ Jack thought. "I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!" The dialog reminded Jack of how he used to be when he was a conman. Once again he marvelled at how much he had changed since he met the Doctor.

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive!" Leia turned angrily, and started out of the cockpit. She looked at the Doctor on the way out. "Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything... or anyone."

The Doctor shook his head and sat in the co-pilot's seat. He and Jack stared out at the vast blackness of space.

"Are you alright now?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I really am." The Doctor sent the truth of it into Jack's mind. "So... what do you think of her, _Han_?"

"I'm trying not to, kid." Jack slipped back into his role, smiling.

"Good!" This response made Jack smile even wider.

"Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, what do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me..."

"No," the Doctor said with conviction. "She's not right for you."

"Oh?" Jack asked, intrigued that they were off script again. "And who _is_ right for me?"

"Me." The Doctor looked at him with hungry eyes and sent a wave of lust into him, as he stood up and reached into his utility pouch for his screwdriver.

Jack stood up too and threw off his black utility waistcoat. "Sonic the door," he ordered while pulling his shirt off over his head.

"Already on it," the Doctor confirmed as the door shut and its lock clicked.

Jack quickly had his hand on the Doctor's neck and began kissing him passionately. His other hand fisted in that gorgeously messy hair as he plundered his lover's mouth. The Doctor was hurriedly stripping off his tunic.

"Let's slow down," Jack panted trying to catch his breath. "We finally have the time to." He sat his lover down in the pilot's chair, turned the chair sideways for better access, and kissed him tenderly. He sent his love into the Doctor's mind and felt the love flow back into him as the Doctor wrapped his arms around his neck.

Jack broke the kiss and grabbed his shirt and the Doctor's tunic, folded them, and set them on the floor in front of the chair. The Doctor just smiled at him. Jack really did intend to take his time. He knelt down on the clothes and spread the Doctor's legs wide as he nestled in between them, before kissing his love again. His hands roamed slowly over his Time Lord's chest, caressing and massaging him.

Slowly he broke the kiss, sliding his mouth across the Doctor's cheek and onto his neck. He gently sucked and licked his way up to one of those beautiful ears and nibbled on the lobe. He could feel the Doctor's moan through his hand that was on his throat. The Doctor's fingers gripped his shoulder tightly.

Jack moved down to that ultra-sensitive spot low on the Doctor's neck and began to suck and lick. He knew just how to drive his lover crazy. He sucked even harder and then bit down making his Time Lord groan and shiver. He knew how much his husband liked to be marked by him. _'Almost as much as I like him marking me,'_ Jack mused.

"Jack, please."

"Patience, my love. Patience." The Doctor just whimpered in reply which made Jack smile against his skin. He moved his mouth down to his husband's chest and flicked his tongue across the nipple. His hand slid down and pinched, and then rolled the other one between his fingers. From the lust and desperation radiating off the Doctor, he knew his lover wasn't going to stand for _slow_ much longer. His suspicions were confirmed when he sucked on the nipple he had just pinched and his hand palmed his lover's hard member. The Doctor grabbed his hair and yanked him up into a hard kiss as an image of Han Solo fucking the Doctor over the console flooded his mind.

"Now, Captain! Please!"

"Yes, my Lord." Jack hauled the Doctor out of the chair and bent him face down over the console. He roughly pulled his lover's trousers down to his knees and grabbed his arse tightly, squeezing and kneading the firm flesh. He reached for the lube he had laid out earlier and squeezed some into his hand. Spreading those beautiful cheeks, he shoved a finger deep into his lover's hole, making him cry out. He added another finger as he fumbled to unfasten his own trousers one handed. He opened them just enough to pull his throbbing cock and balls free. The third finger had the Doctor pushing back, fucking himself on Jack's fingers and moaning loudly.

He couldn't stand to wait any longer. He pulled out his fingers and grabbed his lover's arse cheeks, spreading them wide. With one powerful thrust he shoved balls deep into that tight hole. He screamed at the intense dual pleasure of the tight walls squeezing his cock and the burning of a ghostly cock filling his own arse. No sex had ever been as good as the shared pleasure he had with his Doctor through their merger.

He set a brutal pace, letting himself go. His hips pumped faster and faster. He made sure he hit the Doctor's bliss spot as his cock pistoned in and out of that tight channel. The Doctor screamed and clenched around his cock almost painfully as he shot his come across the console. His love's orgasmic pleasure flooded Jack's mind and he filled his Doctor with his seed. His trembling legs finally gave out and he collapsed onto the floor panting.

*********

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked once he could form a coherent sentence.

"Yeah," Jack laughed. "That was just... intense."

"Yes it was," the Doctor agreed as he rubbed at the red marks on his stomach and chest. "The knobs and dials didn't feel so good though."

"Now you know how I felt."

"What?"

"Don't you remember the first time you made love to me?" Jack asked as he sent the image to the Doctor.

It had been back in the Doctor's eighth body that he and Jack, or James as he was going by then, had become lovers. He had taken James over the console in the TARDIS and with much the same brutal intensity.

"Sorry," the Doctor said sheepishly. "Although you didn't seem to mind at the time."

"Neither did you just now." Jack started to get up off the floor and the Doctor helped him. He used a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe them both off. Jack tucked himself back in and fastened up his trousers, then reached down and grabbed their shirts. He handed the Doctor's to him and put on his own. "I'm kind of tired and very hungry. Can we call it a day and head back to the hotel?"

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," the Doctor agreed. He finished straightening himself up and gave Jack a quick kiss. "Open sesame," the Doctor shouted, making Jack chuckle again at the safe phrase the Doctor had picked.

The Millennium Falcon dissolved around them. As the last of the holograms dispersed, Jack saw a lone stormtrooper hurry out the exit door. "That's odd," he said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just a maintenance worker we startled." Jack started walking behind the Doctor towards the exit. "Doc?" Jack asked hesitantly. "I know we paid for the costumes, but can I keep the blaster gun too?"

"Sure."

"Really?" Jack's face lit up.

"Why not? It won't work outside the holochamber anyway," The Doctor said, entirely too smugly for Jack's liking.

********

When they got back to their hotel, they ordered dinner in and ate very quickly as neither of them had eaten since breakfast. Afterward, they spent a lazy hour or so in the Jacuzzi tub in their en-suite. They sipped sparkling wine, ate some of the local confections, listened to soft music and took time washing, kissing, and fondling each other. All in all, a very relaxing evening, so relaxing in fact that they both fell asleep within minutes of going to bed.

********

The next morning they finished packing up. The Doctor had a separate bag for all the gifts they had bought. They planned on going to Luke's daughter, Jane Marie's christening next and he had got her a stuffed dragon. Well, it was really a stuffed Cromper beast from Minphite Five, but it looked like a dragon. And of course if he bought one friend a gift, he had to get something for everybody. They had only been away for two weeks and he was already missing their friends. _'When did I get so domestic?'_ he wondered. _'Maybe it's time to settle down. Stay in one place for awhile. I'll have to talk to Jack about it when we get back from Janie's christening.'_

They gave their bags to the bellman and headed for the teleporter. As they got in, a young man trying to catch the teleporter, shoved into Jack.

"Sorry," he said, then got off on the next floor. Neither of them saw him pull up his sleeve; press a button on his Vortex Manipulator and whisper, "Subject acquired."

********

As soon as they got back to the TARDIS, they went straight to the christening. It was good to see Sarah Jane and Luke again, but it wasn't as happy an occasion as the Doctor thought it was going to be. They spent some time consoling Luke and trying to cheer him up.

The Doctor felt terrible for not asking where Luke's wife was at Frannie's wedding. Seems she had died in childbirth and Luke was left to raise Janie on his own. He wished he had been there to help them out.

Jack must have sensed how bad he felt, because he came over while Luke was talking to Sarah Jane.

"Are you alright?" Jack sat down next to him at the table and put his hand over the Doctor's.

"Yeah, I just wish I had been here to help." The Doctor shook his head. "I've missed so much."

"If it helps, Ianto and I were at the funeral," Jack cupped the Doctor's cheek in his palm and caressed it with his thumb. "I had Torchwood pay for all the medical expenses too. Frannie use to baby sit for them when Janie was young. We've all helped take care of them."

The Doctor threw his arms around Jack and hugged him tight. "Thank you," he whispered. "Let's get back to the TARDIS. There's something I want to talk to you about. A proposal of sorts."

"I'm intrigued." Jack smiled and then kissed his husband tenderly.

They said their goodbyes, and just for fun, they ran all the way back to the TARDIS, never seeing the man that was trying discreetly to keep up with them.

********

When they made it back to the TARDIS, the Doctor sent them straight into the Vortex. Jack sat down on the jump seat to wait. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, I've been thinking..." Just then the sound of a ringing phone filled the air, but it wasn't the TARDIS' phone. It was Martha's old cell phone. "Hello," the Doctor said as he connected the phone to the TARDIS' speakers.

"Doctor! God, don't you ever listen to your voice messages? I've been calling for two days." Martha sounded frustrated, but not panicky.

"Is there an emergency? Is the world ending again?"

"No, nothing like that, but you need to get back here right away." She made it sound very important.

Jack was up off the jump seat and over to the phone. "Did someone get hurt?" he asked.

"No. No one is hurt. Where have you been anyway?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looked at Jack asking silent permission and Jack smiled and nodded. "Actually, we've been on our honeymoon."

Over the phone they heard a gasp of a male voice in the background. _'No, it can't be,'_ Jack thought.

"How soon can you get here?" Martha asked. Once again they heard a male voice, this time sobbing and whispering "Too late. It's too late."

Jack went deathly pale and sat down hard on the jump seat. He was radiating shock and fear so strongly through their merger that it made the Doctor feel ill.

"We'll be right there. When are you?"

"It's been two days since Frannie's wedding and its 6:43 in the evening." Martha sounded a little worried. "Hurry."

"We will." The Doctor hung up and run over to his husband. Jack had tears streaming down his face and was visibly shaking. "Jack, what is it? Who was that man in the background?"

Jack looked at him, his eyes filled with pain and shock. "Ianto Harkness-Jones."

**Next story in the sries:** **[ _In the Name of Love_ \- pt. 1: Working it Out ](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/8534.html) **

Once again please note that the ending to this story and what happens next in the Captain!Verse are _**all**_ **[_RoyalLadyEmma's_](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/) _fault_ ,** so don't get mad at me, because she feed my plot bunnies without permission. Love you, Emma.

**Please comment and let me know how you like it, so I can stop worrying if it's any good.**

****


End file.
